The present invention relates to perimeter weighted golf club heads having a recessed or cavity back with an improved weight distribution and configuration. To improve the effeciency and playability of a golf club head, various designs in weight configurations have been developed over the years. Many conventional club heads concentrate the weight around the periphery of the golf club head, particularly at the bottom and heel and toe areas.
Various attempts at improving this weight configuration are shown in the prior art including my U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,172 which shows a perimeter weighted golf club head with a cavity back with additional weight members formed within the cavity on opposite sides of the center of gravity (CG) or the center of percussion (CP).
The present invention provides a peripheral weighted iron type golf club head having a recessed or cavity back with additional weight members designed and positioned to provide increased control and feel without sacrificing accuracy and distance. The additional weight members are formed within the cavity and have a plurality of at least two points which intersect and are integrally connected to the peripheral weight member. Various embodiments are contemplated including additional weight members which extend from two points within the cavity, from three points within the cavity and from four points within the cavity.
An object of the present invention is provide a peripheral weight iron type golf club which provides an improved weight configuration to enable a golfer to achieve better control, improved feel and accuracy and greater distance when hitting a golf ball.
Another object is provide an iron type golf club head with an improved weight configuration that minimizes variances in a golf ball's flight when a ball is hit off-center.
Still another object is to provide a weighting of a golf club head which provides additional weight in areas where a golf ball is most often miss-hit, thereby increasing the potential for the ball to go further and straighter when struck off of the center of gravity (CG) of the club head.
These and other objects will be understood with reference to accompanying description and drawings.
DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS FIG. 1 is a front elevational view of an iron type golf club head in accordance with the present invention. FIG. 2 is a rear perspective view thereof. FIG. 3 is a rear elevational view thereof. FIG. 4 is a rear perspective view of a second embodiment of the present invention. FIG. 5 is a rear elevational view of the club head of FIG. 4. FIG. 6 is a rear perspective view of a third embodiment of the present invention. FIG. 7 is a rear elevational view of the club head of FIG. 6. FIG. 8 is a rear perspective view of a fourth embodiment of the present invention. FIG. 9 is a rear elevational view of the club head of FIG. 8. FIG. 10 is a rear perspective view of a fifth embodiment of the present invention. FIG. 11 is a rear elevational view of the club head of FIG. 10. FIG. 12 is a rear perspective view of a sixth embodiment of the present invention. FIG. 13 is a rear elevational view of the club head of FIG. 12.